Alex meets the Gargoyles
by Morning Misty
Summary: Alex Rider meets the Gargoyles in New York. This has nothing to do with Storms on the Horizon, Bobwhites, or Race Against Time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I hope everyone likes this story. This is my first Gargoyle story, but it is also a crossover with Alex Rider. Please give me any comments to improve this story.**

Chapter 1:

Alex stumbled and fell. He could hear the feet pounding behind him. Suddenly he was pulled to his feet by rough hands. A hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head back so he had to look at the two men approaching. The one wore a scorpion ring. The boy swallowed. He was in so much trouble.

"Well, well. Alex Rider. You should have stayed away. You were warned." the man with the ring said pulling a gun into view.

The man pushed the gun against the boys head, but suddenly the other man moved forward grabbing the man's hand.

"Scorpia is usually so capable of seeing potential. The boy meddled yes, but why ruin the opportunity. I can use him in my genetic engineering. I have the DNA of Demona and another of the creatures. It will be interesting if I can recreate the results you see with her."

The gun was lowered, "Dr. Sevarious, are you sure. He is more trouble than he looks."

The man laughed and smiled at the man, "When I'm done with him he will not be a problem.

"Fine, but remember if he escapes he will inform those who sent him."

Servarious chuckled, "When I'm done with him he will obey without question."

The man nodded at the men who started dragging the boy down a hallway. Alex struggled, but the men were stronger and just pulled him along.

Meanwhile...

Angela soared over the city. She was patrolling the north part of the park. So far she had saw nothing, but that suited her just fine. Not seeing anything was better than seeing trouble. Finally she decided to land.

Diving she headed toward a group of trees. Once she landed she sighed. New York was so wonderful in December. The snow made everything so wonderful. However, she was not sure what to do. It had been a year since the Quarrymen had been arrested and the female gargoyle was still not sure which of the trio she liked. They all wanted her attention, but she did not think any of them matched her. For a while she had thought she liked Broadway, but the feeling had faded.

Pulling her purple wings in tighter she debated sleeping the day in the tree then thought again. Goliath would not like it. He would worry. Opening her wings she started to fly toward the castle. Her home


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Angela landed on the castle wall. The trio smiled and greeted her happily. She returned the greeting and looked toward the horizon. The sun was slowly coming up. Turning to the sun she heard Lexington say;

"Hey we could fly together tomorrow."

Angela shrugged as the sun reached her skin freezing her in her stone sleep. Elisa Maza stood behind the gargoyles smiling. It was good to not worry someone was going to destroy her friends while they slept. Xanatos came up behind her.

"How was your date with him?"

"Wonderful. Goliath always seems to surprise me." she told him. "Hey let me see your son before I freeze out here."

The man laughed nodding. "Fox will be glad for a break. Owen went to meet my son's grandmother."

Elisa nodded and followed the man into the castle.

Meanwhile...

Alex jerked trying to pull away from the men that held him. The man they called Servarious was preparing a needle. The man came toward Alex smiling.

"Relax child. This will not hurt much."

Alex tried one more time to pull away as one of the men asked, "What exactly is that?"

Sevarious laughed, "It is the DNA of a gargoyle I ran into in France. It's dead now, but it will help change the boy."

"I thought..."

"Demona's DNA is just a model for what I am trying to do. Hopefully this mutagen will do the same thing to him."

The man nodded and held the struggling boy as the scientist gave him the shot. The liquid stung as it entered the boy's arm.

"Take him to cell five. It will take most of the day before it starts working and then about two days before the transformation is complete. When the transformation is done we will know if the boy will change during night and day."

The men pulled Alex up and took him the cell. Once he was alone the boy kicked the door. Everything Smithers had given him had been taken hours ago. He was at these men's mercy.

Later...

Alex was laying on the floor curled into a ball. He was on fire. Every part of his body hurt. A hand touched his forehead and he flinched away. The owner of the hand chuckled and then Sevarious's voice invaded Alex's ears.

"Yes, I know it hurts. Take comfort in this it will only get worse."

Another voice came through the fog in Alex's mind, "This wont kill him will it."

"Not really sure. I think I've worked out all the bugs, but well you never know. He is still a child. I've only ever done this with adults."

"Either way when this study is over if Rider is alive he belongs to us."

Sevarious laughed, "Of course. I would never betray Scorpia."

Meanwhile...

The sunk sank on the horizon. Demona looked out at the sky. She felt the begining of the transformation. Stupid Puck. The pain was something else. Finally the change was complete and she was her beautiful self again. Climbing on the window ledge she opened her wings. She was going to enjoy a nice flight.

Leaping from the building she felt the wind blow under her wings making her feel strong. Suddenly she saw something that ruined her good mood. Sevarious. He and his goons had attacked her not to long ago and her anger had yet to fade. Smiling she decided to follow the human and see what he was up to. Maybe she could even ruin it for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review on this story. I will keep your advice in mind. However if I do change it to crossover I want to have it finished. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Sorry for not updating.**

Chapter 3:

Demona entered the building that Sevarious had entered. Quickly she found his office as fast as possible. She wanted to find out about his projects. Soon she was hacking into a computer the man was sure to keep his notes in. When she had the files before her she felt anger course through her. He was trying to make another gargoyle like her. Reading the information she growled at the information.

Destroying the computer she made a decision. Sevarious would not keep this boy. No she was going to take him with her.

Meanwhile...

Alex felt miserable. The pain was spreading through his body at a steady pace. Suddenly the door opened. He groaned. Different people had been in and out since the injection. They wanted him to eat, but Alex doubt his stomach could take it.

"Hey, you feel any better?" it was an assistant. It had to be. None of the members of Scorpia or even doctor Sevarious cared enough to ask. He was just a lab rat to them. Nothing. "Hey answer me." the voice spoke again.

"No," he whispered.

"Here, I have..."

"Don't feel hungry."

The hand touched his arm. It was cold compared to his burning skin and he shivered. "It's just a broth. Either drink it now or later when one of the Scorpia men check on you. Trust me you wont like it."

Alex groaned. Sitting up he took the cup and began to drink. The hot liquid felt good going down, but when it hit his stomach he groaned. The assistant took the cup. A door opened. Suddenly the man gasped.

"No please."

He heard a groan. Struggling he sat up. There stood a creature with wings. He gasped. The creature dropped the human it had been holding and walked up to Alex. The boy tried to move away, but he didn't have the strength.

"Relax, boy, I am here to help."

The words were that of a woman. The creature bent down and picked him up. Alex felt fear. What was going to happen now. The creature quickly cared him to a broken window. Quickly she climed onto the edge of the window. Fear gripped the boy.

"No. Put me down."

"Foolish child. They will kill you. Your better off taking a risk in the sky with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Angela flew away from the park. Everything was peaceful there. Turning toward the castle she soon was flying over the city. Suddenly she was the shape of a gargoyle. Flying closer she saw it was Demona carrying a human. Anger filled Angela. She had not forgotten how Demona had tricked her when she had tried to help the female. Growling she dove at the other creature.

Demona just barely managed to avoid her. "Angela! What?"

"Don't ask me that. What are you doing to that human, mother?"

"Nothing. I took him from Sevarious. Believe me."

The purple gargoyle laughed. "No one can believe you."

The blue winged woman sighed, "Let's land and continue this where we wont kill this useless human."

With that Demona flew toward the top of a building with Angela following after her. Once Demona landed she layed the human down. Angela growled as her mother moved away from the boy. Kneeling down she reached for the boy with her and felt the boy's head. He was burning up with fever. The boy opened his eyes.

"Who are you?" the boy groaned.

"Angela, you?"

"Alex." the boy said barely above a whisper.

"What did Demona do to you?"

The boy shook his head, "It wasn't her. Scorpia."

"Who?" she asked, but the boy had lost consciousness.

"See I did nothing."

"What happened."

Demona growled. "Sevarious is trying to make him like me. To change between human and gargoyle."

Angela shook her head. "He needs a doctor."

"Do you really think a doctor will no what to do?"

Angela glared at her mother. "He must have family. I will talk with Elisa. She will know."

Demona growled. "Fine, but I will take him with me."

Angela looked at the boy, "Why you hate humans?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review. Merry Christmas everyone. Remember the reason for the season is not giving or receiving gifts, but the birth of Jesus Christ. I hope today has been a wonderful time.**

Chapter 5:

Demona looked at her daughter. Her words were true. She hated humans. Yet she loved her daughter and her daughter was showing concern for this human. If keeping this boy alive would make her happy she would try.

"I found him. I have worked with Sevarious in the past. Tell me who would be better?"

Angela looked at the boy. "Fine. If you hurt him you will wish I never meet you tonight." Sighing she looked at the boy again. "Where will you be staying?"

Demona frowned reaching into a pocket on her skirt and pulling out a piece of paper and pencil. Quickly she wrote the address and gave it to her daughter. Reaching down she picked up the boy.

Meanwhile...

Goliath and the other gargoyles had returned to the castle two hours ago. The leader of the clan scanned the horizon watching for his daughter.

"Lad, the lass will be fine. She has your spirit."

"I know, but something could have happened. Maybe we should go and look, Hudson."

The old gargoyle laughed. "No. She might have stopped by Melody's house. You know Angela she fell in love with that young human when she meet her at the shelter. Matter of fact she likes all those shelter kids."

The purple gargoyle nodded, but still felt unsure.

Meanwhile...

Elisa was surprised when Angela arrived at the police department asking for her. Walking out to meet her friend she asked what was wrong.

"I would rather talk in private."

Elisa nodded not surprised. Gargoyles were more common in stores and buildings now,but the clan still felt nervous around strangers. Motioning she lead Angela outside.

"Okay spill." she said walking down the street.

"I ran into Demona. She was carrying a human."

"What?"

"Easy Elisa. The boy's alright. Demona took him from Sevarious. She doesn't know who he is and I was wondering if you could check and see if you could find out if there's been a report or something."

Elisa nodded, "Of course. Where's the boy?"

"Demona took him with her. She gave me an address. I am going to check in on them. He's very sick."

"You should tell Goliath." Elisa said stopping and meeting her friends eyes.

"No. Not yet."

"Is there a reason."

Angela looked at the sky. "This might help remind her of what a gargoyle is meant to do. To protect. Elisa please help me to do this."

Elisa sighed. "Fine, but tomorrow night you are taking me with you. I know Demona does not like me, but the kid is my concern. I'll let you know tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the review.**

Chapter 6:

Angela arrived home very late and Goliath was waiting for her with a relieved expression.

"Where have you been."

"I stopped to visit some friends. Sorry I'm so late."

He nodded, "Try to be home a little earlier next time."

The next night...

Angela and Elisa met in the park.

"Did you find anything?"

Elisa sighed, "No. Not one report. No one has filed a missing kid report."

"How could someone not notice a kid missing."

The police woman sighed. "Sometimes people just don't have anyone who keeps tabs on them. It's sad, but it happens. Ready to go to Demona's."

Angela nodded, "We better stay on the ground. I don't want the trio finding me. They are starting again."

Meanwhile...

Demona looked at the human. She already could see Sevarious had done a good job on the boy. Last night he had looked human. Now he looked like a gargoyle. Although the wings looked like they were still developing. He still had a high fever. Touching his forehead he moaned.

This boy might not make it. If his fever continued to rise. No. She pushed the thought aside. He should start getting better soon. After all she had seen a human child in such condition before. Her thoughts turned to the past.

Flashback...

_Demona landed. Her eyes swept the destruction of the village. Vikings. It had to be. No one else would do such things. Walking through she looked for survivors as the rain poured down on her. The only one she found was a human boy. He must have been sick before the attack, because the Vikings had not made sure their blow was enough to kill._

_Gently she picked him up. Nothing left for the boy just as the Vikings had left her nothing. She lifted the boy and walked to a nearby tree. Easily she climbed it and opened her wings. It was time to leave._

Eng of Flashback...

Demona shook herself from her thoughts. That had been a long time ago. Timothy had died long ago. He had died defending the gargoyles from the hunter. Probably the only human worth living was the boy she had spent hours nursing back to health. Now she had a boy under her roof again. Not at his fault, but of that of another. Just like Tim.

Suddenly the door bell rang. That must be Angela. Turning she left the room.

Meanwhile...

Sevarious looked at the Scorpia man who was holding the gun.

"Where is the boy?"

"I have no idea. Why would I move him. He was your donation to my project. Sorry, but well I have no idea. Have you checked the cameras yet."

The man lowered the gun. "Check them, now. Rider has to be found."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. I am sorry you've never watched Gargoyles. It is a pretty good show. They just restarted the whole series on XD if you want to check it out. It comes on at five in the morning, but if you have Dish or Direct TV you could probably record it.**

Chapter 7:

Demona opened the door and growled when she saw Elisa Maza with her daughter.

"What is she doing here?"

"Relax Demona. I'm here to help."

"Your..."

"Mother," Angela interfered. "Please, I want her here."

Demona narrowed her eyes. "Fine."

Meanwhile...

Alex woke. He was no longer in the room Sevarious had left him in. He had no clue where the female creature had taken him. Getting up he started across the floor toward the window, but a stab of pain caused him to double over groaning. The pain was in the middle of his shoulder blades and started to grow in intensity. He felt almost like a knife had been stabbed into the area of his back and it was being twisted. He heard the door open behind him.

Meanwhile...

The man looked at Sevarious who was watching the movie. A smile spread across the man's face.

"Oh, you are amused. Do you know how hard it is to track down one of those beasts."

Sevarious raised a hand, "I know the gargoyle and where she is staying."

"Really, Sevarious. That is very good." The Scorpia man said smiling.

"We need to attack during the day. Demona will be more weak that way."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews on this story.**

Chapter 8:

Demona and her two companions entered to the room to see the boy kneeling. He groaned. The blue gargoyle rushed forward and knelt beside him. She noticed the wings on his back were slowly getting longer. Carefully she lifted the boy and placed him back on the bed so he was on his stomach. Elisa had came up beside her and felt the boy's forehead.

"He is slightly warm, but he is sweating. I think the fever may have broke, Demona."

Demona nodded and smiled. "His wings are growing. I have never seen a mutagent work so fast."

Angela looked down at the boy and shook her head, "What are we going to do?"

"Take him to a doctor," Elisa said.

"No! You're a fool. If a doctor sees him. He will be nothing, but a test subject for them." Demona hissed.

"Oh, please. Demona all that hate gargoyle media is not happening anymore. People recognize you as people."

"Still," Angela said, "Sevarious and his men could find him if we were to take him to a public building."

Meanwhile...

The men waited in the bush forsunrise. Sevarious had made it clear Demona would be the most weak at that time. He also had assured them the boy should still be feeling the effects of the shot.

Meanwhile...

"Hudson, she has went off by herself again. I..."

"Goliath, she is a warrior. She is independent that is all. The trio all annoy her to death. They want her undivided attention and she is not ready for any of them."

The purple gargoyle growled, "I know. She needs to patrol with someone else for a change."

"Lad, you know I will go with her. I do think you are worrying over nothing."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews. I am so sorry I have not updated in a while. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 9:

Demona closed the door to the boy's room. Elisa and Angela stood waiting on her to come with them. The blue gargoyle looked out at the horizon.

"Things are lighting up. Angela, should go on home."

Elisa nodded, "You better go before the sun catches you."

"You are going to do something for him aren't you?" Angela said.

"Yeah, Demona and I will work something out."

Angela nodded and left through the window heading back to the castle. Demona watched as she went.

"So, what do you propose we do?"

"Wait till after your change and then go and see Talon."

Demona glanced at the human woman, "That's your brother isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Meanwhile...

The sun was slowly coming up. The men waited as the sun was coming up. Soon they would be able to take the house without fear of what was happening.

Meanwhile...

Alex groaned as he felt the change back to his normal shape begin. Curling in a ball he tried not to think of the pain in his back as the wings that had been growing shrank back. As the sun came to stand full in the sky the boy stopped hurting. Slowly so not to cause the pain to start again he rolled out of bed. Carefully he walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello," he said.

No one answered. Quietly he slipped out of the room and down the hall.

"So, Demona you think the kid will be well enough?"

Alex froze and looked around. The only thing that might lead to an escape was the window. The boy did not have a chance to check because the door opened and two women walked in. One was African American and the other was white. Both glanced at each other puzzled and then back at Alex.

"Hi, my name's Elisa Maza. What's your name?"

"Alex. Who's she?"

"Demona. I was the one who saved you from those idiots."

Alex looked at her blankly, "You don't look the same."

"It's a long story. Are you hungry?" Alex nodded at the question. "Good then we'll go down stairs and discuss this."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews on this story. No I am not giving it up. Updates will just be few and far between. Sorry for the time it takes.**

Chapter 10

Alex ate the food Demona and Elisa had made for him. Their story of how he came here surprised the boy, but he believed them. As he gulped the food down both told him what was happening to him and who they were going to take Alex to see.

"So, Talon is your brother?" he asked Elisa.

"Yeah, he may be able to find out what is happening and find a person who can slow it down."

Demona snorted, "I doubt it."

"It won't hurt to check."

Alex swallowed. The two women looked like they were about to fight. Standing up he picked up the plate and started to the sink. The door suddenly was knocked down. Swirling around he saw the men coming in quickly. They had guns and were aiming them at the heart region.

"No sudden movements and no one gets hurt." the lead man said.

The men moved forward deciding to take on one person at a time. Suddenly both women moved at the exact same moment. Kicking their opponent in the stomach they distracted the man in front of Alex long enough to allow Alex to unarm him. The man swung at the boy, but he dodged. Using the mans confusion at missing he pushed him head first into the the kitchen cabinet.

"Well," Demona said, "the boy has spunk."

Alex looked at the other to men that the women had taken care of. They lay unconscious.

"Who are they?" Elisa muttered.

Alex's eyes settled on a ring one of the men was wearing. On it was the image of the a scorpion. Without thinking the boy spoke;

"Scorpia."

"What did you say?" Demona asked.

"Nothing. Just something to myself."

The woman frowned, but said nothing.

"I am going to call Matt Bluestone and have him pick these idiots up."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews on this story. However, I do not like curse words being used in the reviews. Children do read these stories and the reviews you give. You may not see the harm in the words, but I do. I believe God doesn't want people using such words. So please leave them out. I would very much like it if you did.**

Chapter 11:

Alex was surprised at the place Elisa was asking him to accompany her and Demonaafter the attack that had occurred. It was what she called the Labyrinth. The name suited it because one could easily get lost in its depth. The female detective knew the way because soon they were met by two cat like humans with wings. The black one stepped forward and hugged Elisa.

"Hey sister. How is everything." the creature said.

"Fine." she said pushing her hair out of her face. "You know Demona and this is Alex."

"Alex this is Maggie and Talon."

Alex nodded his head to the two.

Meanwhile...

Matt Bluestone walked up into the house. There in the living room was three men tied up with a note attached to the ropes. Reaching forward he took the note from of the rope and read it.

_Matt, Take care of these guys. Be careful. Look up something called Scorpia. By the way destroy this._

"Elisa took all three out?" the police officer with him said.

"Why does that seem like such a hard thing for her. She is with the gargoyles."

Meanwhile...

Doctor Sevarious looked at the angry Scorpia agent.

"I thought you said she would be weakened."

"She was. Your men did not take her serious or who was with her."

The man turned to Sevarious. "Are you saying my men are idiots."

"No, I just think they did not think this would be a hard assignment. It was a mistake."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews on this story. Enjoy the next chapter. Not sure how long this story is going to last.**

Chapter 12:

The sun was going down and the stone skin of the gargoyles were starting to crack. When the sun had completely out of sight the creatures burts from their skin. Angela stretched and prepared to jump from the building to go gliding off when her father's voice stopped her.

"Angela, Hudson is going with you."

The female gargoyle turned to look at her father. "What?"

Goliath smiled, "I just thought you could use some company."

Angela nodded already planning how she would slip off or call Elisa to let her know she would be there tonight.

Meanwhile...

Alex straightened from where he had bent in pain from the change. He looked at his hands noticing the slight grey color they now had. Swallowing he looked at Demona who smiled encouragingly at him.

Talon cleared his throat, "We can't change him back. Tie just finished examining the DNA sample. Sevarious used the same method on us that he used on the boy. Sorry kid. You'll have to live with this till Tie comes up with something."

"How long?"

The gargoyle winced, "He's worked with us for a year now and he still has nothing."

Demona hissed, "So this whole trip was a waste of our time."

Elisa interrupted, "Hey we know what we're dealing with now. Plus we can search for a cure."

The blue gargoyle just hissed, "We should get back to met Angela."

"Does Goliath know yet?" Talon said as they turned to leave.

"No," Elisa said turning to meet her brother's eyes. "We're going to. We just wanted some answers first."

"Ah, not sure how he's going to react?"

Elisa laughed. "Sevarious will have to leave the country."

Meanwhile...

Angela and Hudson had split up to check the area around a building. The young gargoyle noticed a pay phone and went to it. Reaching into a pouch she carried she pulled out some change. Putting it in the phone she called Elisa.

"Hello?"

"Elisa I can't meet you guys tonight. Goliath has me on patrol with Hudson."

Elisa told her not to worry about it and hung up. The purple gargoyle joined the tan one and the two continued the patrol of the area. Angela was very careful to take him to all her haunts and kept him far away from where Demona might be with the boy and Elisa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 13:

Demona walked in the front door followed closely by Elisa and Alex. She felt sort of annoyed that Angela couldn't be here, but well there were things she could do with out her.

"Alex want to learn how to use those wings. I mean your sort of stuck with them."

Alex looked at Demona nervously. "I don't think it would be a good idea."

Elisa laughed, "Hey learn to use them now when you don't need them or use have to use them when you don't know how."

The boy looked at the gargoyle, "Fine. Teach me how to fly."

Meanwhile...

Angela was very upset because she could not meet Elisa and Demona. Hudson noticed it, but said nothing until they were heading back to the castle.

"So lass what be bothering ya?"

"Nothing, Hudson."

"Oh, why the long face?"

Angela looked at him and smiled, "I was planning on visiting a friend, but I know how you'll want to get back to watch some TV."

Hudson laughed, "True youngling. Go on patrols over and ye have time. Just be back a while before dawn."

The female smile, "Thanks, Hudson."

The girl soared off and Hudson continued on to the castle.

Meanwhile...

Sevarious looked at the pacing man.

"Listen I understand your concern, but if Demona is on the boy's side we should leave."

"Oh, why?"

"Because Demona was given her name because of how cruel a fighter she is."

The man sighed, "I want Rider to pay."

"Yes, but we should do it on our terms and not the gargoyle's terms."

"Fine, but this is not the end of this Sevarious. I want Rider dead or under our control."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 14:

Angela arrived at Demona's place around midnight. She looked at the roof and saw Demona dive off the roof and glid away and then turn back and land on the roof. Diving she went to the roof.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Teaching him how to fly, but he just wont trust me to make sure he doesn't hit the ground."

Angela chuckled and looked at Elisa with a smirk.

Alex crossed his arms, "I was not born to fly."

Demona glared at him, "You have wings now. Besides that's not an excuse. Elisa's brother learned to fly."

Meanwhile...

The trio were heading home when they passed by Demona, Angela, Alex, and Elisa. Lexington pointed her out to Brooklyn. The red gargoyle growled and dove down. He pushed Demona off the roof. The two spiraled toward the ground. Angela followed their fall trying to get Brooklyn to let go of her mother.

"Demona isn't doing anything."

Finally the female delivered a kick to the red gargoyle that sent him into a neighboring building. Angela and Demona flew up and landed on the roof. The others were waiting for them. Brooklyn followed close behind.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Helping," Angela said.

"Demona? Are you crazy?"

Elisa stepped forward and said, "No we're not. Before you judge you should hear the whole story."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews everyone.**

Chapter 15:

The trio looked at Elisa and then at each other. Brooklyn crossed his arms and growled.

"Explain quickly."

Demona started telling what had happened as quickly as possible. The trio looked as if they weren't going to buy any of it until Angela, Alex, and Elisa started backing up her story.

"Um," Lexington said. "So how are you going to tell Goliath?"

Everyone sighed and then Elisa said, "We have a date tonight. I'll explain and then we'll introduce Alex to him."

Brooklyn chuckled, "Oh, yeah. He's going to love this."

Demona glared at the red gargoyle. "He doesn't have to I'll take care of Alex."

"I can see..."

"Enough!" Angela said. "We'll stay here and teach Alex to use his wings and Elisa will break the news to Goliath. Speaking of which shouldn't you be going?"

"See your later. Have fun Alex."

An hour later;

Goliath landed on the overlook next to Elisa's apartment. She was standing outside waiting on him.

"I was wondering if you were coming." the woman teased.

Goliath leaned down and kissed the woman. Once he released her she smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So where to big guy."

"The park. I set up something for the two of us."

"Great, " she said climbing onto the gargoyles back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Goliath landed in a sheltered clearing with a picknet spread out. Elisa climbed down from the strong gargoyles back and walked over to the blanket. For a while the two sat, ate, and enjoyed each others company. After a while the woman decided to tell him what she agreed to tell him.

"I have something I want to tell you."

Goliath chuckled and said, "That doesn't sound good."

Elisa chuckled and looked away. Slowly she told him what was going on. The purple gargoyle listened intently. Looking at the sky he sighed.

"Demona has not hurt him?"

"No," she told him.

Meanwhile...

Demona and the rest were trying to to teach Alex to fly properly. So far they had managed to get him in the sky, but he still showed no confidence. After seveal tries with no luck the whole group decided to rest and wait for Goliath. The boy rubbed his muscles where he had worked the newly formed ones in his shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

After Goliath had the whole story from Elisa he had decided to fly out and meet the whole group and boy. When they arrived the group was sitting on the roof. Everyone stood up and Goliath noticed Hudson was no where around. Landing he allowed Elisa to get off his back.

The young boy stood slightly back from the group with his head down cast. The large gargoyle studied the boy for several minutes.

"You are Alex?"

The boy looked up and then nodded his head.

Goliath turned to look at the others gathered. Demona glared at him, but said nothing to him. Folding his wings around himself he stared at the group for a few more minutes.

"The boy will come with us."

"What?" Demona shrieked. "I found the boy. I will keep him with me. You..."

"You have no moral background and..."

The female gargoyle roared and lunged forward only to be grabbed by Lexington and Brooklyn.

Angela stepped up to her father, "Demona did save the boy. I think she deserves a chance."

"A chance. She ..."

"Saved the boy." she told him.

"Yes to turn him against humanity..."

"The boy was born human father. Please a chance."

Goliath looked away and then at his daughter. Finally his gaze rested on the boy who had said nothing yet.

"What do you want?"

The boy looked at Demona and then Goliath, "I don't know about your dislike for her, but who knows what I would have went through if Demona hadn't taken me."

The large gargoyle sighed looked at the sky and then spoke, "Fine. One chance. No more. However it will be at our home and on our terms."

Angela spoke before Demona could, "I think Demona will accept that. Right?"

The female gargoyle looked around, "Yes."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Alex flew to the castle where Goliath and his clan lived. Demona flew with a scowl on her blue face. The boy wondered what was going on between the creatures, but did not ask. To tell the truth he was more worried about staying in the sky rather than worry about something he did not know.

"Relax," Angela said to him.

"Easy for you to say you were born this way."

The purple gargoyle lausghed, "True, but I had to learn too."

"Still you had others to help you when you were young when it was natural."

Angela laughed again, "I was raised by humans."

The boy glanced at her then said, "Oh. Sorry."

Meanwhile...

A man walked into Sevarious's office and threw pictures on the desk.

"The boy is with a group of them not just one."

The man smiled. "My friend this is good. We know where they are staying and now we can deploy allies to help us."

"Allies?"

"Yes. You've heard of the men and women seeking the destruction of the gargoyles?" the man nodded. "We'll they will help us if you give them the means."

"That's all they want."

"Of course you will have to explain about Alex not being harmed."

"Is that going to be hard?"

"No I think I can explain in a way he will come out almost unscathed."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Alex crashed onto the castle. He flushed at the laughter of the other gargoyles. Demona landed near him and offered him her hand. The boy took it and allowed her to help him up.

"Not bad. Now all you have to do is work on the landing."

The boy snorted and looked around to see three people standing and watching them.

"Goliath?" the tall man with long brown hair tied back questioned.

"Demona is being given a chance. The boy is someone she saved from Sevarious, Xanatos."

David opened his mouth and started to speak, but the red haired woman with a fox birth mark spoke, "That can wait. Dinner's ready. Owen show Demona her room and then bring her down to join us."

Goliath spoke, "The boy as well. He is like Demona."

"Oh," the woman said rocking the baby in her arms.

"Not a problem plenty of rooms for them to choose from." Owen said motioning for the boy and gargolye to follow him.

Meanwhile...

Sevarious and the Scorpian man looked at the man from the group the man had mentioned earlier.

"Your willing to bring us the boy unharmed?"

"Yes. Providing we are allowed to use him against those we wish to rid from the world."

"That wont be a problem." the Scorpian man said.

The man nodded happy with the answer and left once a time had been decided on.

"You have no intention of letting him us the boy do you?" Sevarious asked.

"No. He will serve his purpose and then we will deal with him and his men."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Alex could not beleive how big the room was Owen had led him to. Looking around the room he saw paintings, furniture, and much more that had to be worth a fortune. A knock on the door surprised Alex. Turning around he saw Demona as she opened the door.

"Come on. I know from experience that if we don't go now Broadway will eat everything in sight."

"How do you know?" the boy said coming to stand by her.

"Just come on," she said leading the way toward the dining room.

Meanwhile...

The Scorpian man spoke into his microphone, "I want the boy alive. Anyone else is expendable."

"Understood," came a clear and detached voice.

The men knew their orders well. Take the boy Alex Rider at whatever cost. If he was harmed to badly the ending result would not be plesant. Slowly they moved into place. The raid would begin in another hour and everything had to go well or it would end with the death of the raiders.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Alex followed Angela through the hallways of the castle. Since everyone had finished dinner she was telling him the history that her father and the others had told her about the old Scottish place. She brought him outside so he could look down on the city.

"It sounds like this place is full of history."

The gargolye looked at him smiling, "It is. The only part of our ancestorial home not here is the rockery and the caves that went undearneath the whole castle."

"Amazing."

Unknown to the two standing a man was watching them through the scope of his gun. Turning around Angela started to go back inside the same moment the man fired. The bullet whizzed through the air and lodged in the young gargoyles arm. She roared in rage grasping her wounded arm.

Alex looked up to where the sniper was. His eyes glowed white and he ran to the wall and by instict scaled the side of the castle where the man was. The man gasped in surprise as the boy made it to him. Scrambling back the man started to raise the gun to fire at Alex, but the boy grabbed the gun and yanked it out of the man's hand.

Suddenly gunfire was raining all over the castle as the other gargoyles had come to see what was going on. Alex paid no mind as he knocked the man unconsious. Turning to look around he located another sniper. As quickly as possible the boy made his way over to the other sniper and dispatched him. The boy felt a prick in his arm and looked down to see a dart sticking out of his arm.

Two men came out of the shadows and the boy shrank back. Growling he edged back, but he could tell the drug was taking effect.

Meanwhile...

Demona was fighting along with Goliath together they took care of several men. She glanced at their daughter who was holding her own. The trio was doing well and she turned her attention to the humans. They were fine and Hudson had just joined Elisa. Looking around she looked for Alex. Where was the boy?

Turning she finally spotted him and what she saw made her blood boil. Two men had the boy back up against a wall and he did not look good at all. Her eyes shone red as she raced toward the group. Once there she roared in anger. Running forward she made it to the men and sent one flying against the wall. Other pulled a knife and started to circle her all the while she followed his every movement. Out of nowhere Goliath appeared and jerked the man up by his knife hand.

"Demona, check the boy."

The blue gargoyle did just that. The boy leaned against the wall his eyes slowly closing. She touched the boys arm and spoke softly.

"Alex are you alright."

The boy did not answer. She looked up and noticed the fighting had stopped. Several men were on the stone out cold. Suddenly, Elisa was beside her.

"Is he okay?"

The blue gargoyle shook her head. She was not sure.

Flashback...

_The boy lay motionless on the floor. The wound in his chest glistened with red blood. The gargoyle pushed the clothe into the gaping place. With each breath he took she could hear the life force drain from the boy she had raised. _

_NO! Her mind screamed as she watched the boy take his last breath. NO, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,nooooooooooooo. He couldn't die he had his whole life in front of him. NO!_

_The boy went limp and tears poured from her eyes._

End of Flashback...

Demona hovered over the boy as Xanatos led the paramedics into the room. By now none of them were surprised to see a gargoyle. Easily they moved him from where he was at and took him to the hospital. Demona stood with her arms crossed over her chest. A hand rested on her arm.

"He'll be fine."

"I should have looked for him first. He has never fought as a gargoyle. This is my..."

Elisa sighed, "No. It's not. Alex did okay. It's just the way it is. It's almost sunrise. After you change and get dressed I'll take you myself and we'll check on him."

"Fine," she said back. "Hey. Thanks detective. I think we might actually be friends."

"I think I would prefer that."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Alex laid in the hospital bed. The sun had caused him to change shape and with it the drug in his system had been burned out. The doctors were amazed at the change. Demona and Elisa had gotten the nurses and doctors not to ask questions. Now both women wanted answers. Alex told them everything and was surprised at how easily everything he has experienced come out to the two women.

It was Demona who spoke first, "What? They are to cowardly to send adults! They must use a child!"

"Easy Demona." The detective said. "Alex who takes care of you?"

"Jack Starbright."

"Give me the number." Demona said. "I'm going to call her and ask her to come. Then I'm going to work at getting you out of MI6's control."

Alex was surprised as he rattled off the numbers.

The red haired woman pulled out a phone and dialed the numbers.

Meanwhile...

Jack heard her cell phone ring. Running over to the coffee talbe she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Are your Jack Starbright?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"I'm a friend of Alex. I was..."

The woman did not get to finish speaking her words as Jack began talking.

"Is Alex alright? Nothing has happened has it? Oh, God, he should have never gotten involved in this kind of work. I'm going to kill Blunt and Jones. How bad is he hurt?"

"Wow. Calm down. Alex is okay. I found him and was wondering if you wanted to come to the states to see him. I am going to make sure MI6 never use him again."

Jack froze stunned. This strange woman wanted to get Alex out of MI6's control. Standing as still as she could be she listened to the women's plans.

"That sounds so good. Hey, you've never told me your name."

"My name is Demona."

"Well Demona I like your ideas. I'll catch the next flight out."

"Good. I'll just pay you the price of your ticket when you get here."

"No," Jack said, "Alex is family. I would never have anyone pay for me to come to see him."

"Alright goodbye Miss Starbright."

"Demona, it's Jack to Alex's friends."

"Alright goodbye Jack."

"Goodbye."

Jack closed her cell phone. Yes. She was so glad this was happening. It couldn't have happened at a better time.

Meanwhile...

Alex was surprised that Demona had done what she had done. Didn't she know it was going to be impossible to free him from MI found out where he was.

"Demona. I love your want ot help me, but MI6 wont just give up their kid agent without a fight."

The woman laughed. "I know, but I also know MI6's darkest most guarded secrets. None of which they would want to go public."

"How could you possibly know..."

"Alex, trust me." she chuckled. "Elisa will tell you my history."

Alex watched as she left and then looked at Elisa. "Well?"

Elisa nodded and sat down explaining Demona's story.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story.**

Chapter 23:

Alex perched on the castle wall staring down at the traffic of New York. Everything looked small up here. Looking around the boy noticed the gargoyles already in the sky. Sighing he pushed off the wall letting himself fall for a few seconds before opening his wings. The boy felt the rush of excitement take him as he felt himself lifted into the air.

Joining the others in the sky he smiled. It almost seemed impossible that a few months ago he could barely fly. Now it almost felt like second nature to soar through the air with the others.

Looking down the boy saw those living in the castle who could not fly. Jack noticed him looking and waved a smile on her face. The young American had got an apartment close by and spent most of her time at the castle helping with everything that needed to be done. Fox and Xanatos did not seem to mind that the occupants of the castle kept growing.

Demona hit his arm with her tail. "Come on. Goliath and the others are already to go."

The boy nodded waved and followed after the others. He felt like he belonged in America. Of course he was not going to be forced to leave anytime soon.

Thanks to Demona MI6 had to leave him alone. Although he did not know what the gargoyle had on the goverment agency he realized he really did not care. All he knew was that he was free of the pain, the danger, and nightmares that haunted him. He could go to school in the day time and fly at night. Jack was in America with him. For the first time in a long time Alex Rider felt whole and at peace with the world.

"Are you alright, Alex?" Demona asked.

"Yeah, just thinking."

She smiled and then dove for a few feet before leveling out. Yes, he did feel like everything was going to be alright.

Meanwhile...

"Alan," Mrs. Jones voice said looking at the computer receiving the video of the gargolyles, "we should not be doing this. The woman was clear."

"Yes, I know. However, Rider still needs to be watched."

"I do not think this is a good idea."

"Oh, please just a precaution. For the boy's safety."

Mrs. Jones nodded. Hoping that Alan Blunt meant what he was saying.


End file.
